Green with envy The sugarystuffgirls x
by Retro Sheek
Summary: Butch starts dating a sugarystuff girl, butter cup gets jelous, 1st chapter.


Butch was walking alone. He was walking down the street where the Powerpuff girls live. They have lived in the same street since they were 5 they are 14 now.

Butch looked at their house and snarled, he stopped dead and picked up a small fat stone and through it at their window it made a loud crack as it connected with the glass. Buttercup angrily came to the window and glared evilly at Butch

'Butch! What are you doing here! GET LOST!' Buttercup screeched loudly

'Aw, now Butterbutt don't be like that! Any way, that's not away to treat a guest' Butch replied calmly

'What are you talking about? You are NOT coming in my house!'

'Okay then' said Butch and slowly walked off

He was walking down the street taking in all the sights when he noticed Brick and Boomer out side with about 10 million bags of candy; he rushed over to see them

'Hey! Are any of those for me' Shouted Butch with a wide grin on his face

'Sure if you help us carry them' Replied Brick, struggling with the amount of bags he was holding

'Here let me help' said Boomer sweetly; Brick smiled which soon changed to a frown when Boomer took the smallest bag off the top

'Thank you' Said Brick sarcastically. Butch shook his head and took half the bags and the boys flew off together.

Something then hit Boomer in the face knocking him to the ground, Butch and Brick grinded to a stop dropping the bags of candy to help their little brother to his feet. Butch turned around to find, what looked like a gumball, he went to pick it up and he burned himself

'Hey Brick! Look at this' shouted Butch

Brick bent down to view the red-hot orange ball, as he went to pick it up a foot in a shiny black shoe stepped on it crumbling it to a dust. Brick looked up to see a girl dressed in a orange dress with a horizontal black stripe through the middle, It was A LOT shorter than the dresses the Powerpuff girls wear, her socks were just passed ankle height, she had a fringe which covered part of her right eye, which were orange. Her hair was chocolate brown, pulled up in a pair of scruffy bunches; loose hair fell out of them in all directions.

'And you are' Asked Butch walking up to her almost standing on Bricks hands

'Me? I'm Brandy, and who are you?' She said flirtatiously sliding her finger across Butch's chin

'Butch' He said calmly, blushing. He stepped back and trod on Bricks hand, Brick jumped up with an almighty screech, he held onto his hand and glared at Butch evilly.

A girl dressed like Brandy only in purple, her hair was jet black, it was tied in fun buns with long red ribbons, began sniggering, as did Butch and Boomer

'What are you laughing at?' said Brick to the girl angrily

'You' She said pointing at Brick

'What's your name little girl?' asked Brick

'I'm Bonsai, and you are Brick, right?' She said

'What the? How do you know my name?' Brick yelled

'She's psychic' said a girl dressed the same as the other two girls only in yellow. She has brown hair that was pulled to the left side but it flopped over to the right

'Your brainy, can you move stuff with your mind too?' asked Boomer, not realizing that he had mixed Psychic up with telekinesis

'Bonsai, what is this nitwits name?' Asked the girl

'Boomer!' Bonsai shouted

'Your name is Boomer?' She questioned

'Yeah, why?' Boomer replied

The yellow girl started laughing manically at Boomer, her sisters just stared at her

'I bet your name isn't any better' said Boomer going red with embarrassment and anger

The girl stopped laughing and frowned

'Yes it is, its Biscuit!' She said proudly

'Biscuit!' Screeched Boomer and started laughing manically

Then his brothers gave him the dirtiest look imaginable

'I guess I'll see you round' Butch said to Brandy looking deep into her deep orange eyes

'I guess you will' Brandy said gazing as he and his brothers flew away.

Butch came darting back.

'How about meeting me by the fountain in the mall at six?' Butch asked turning very red

'We could get a smoothie?' He grinned

'Yeah, I'd like that' replied Brandy, she smiled then rushed off to join her sisters

Butch was left standing alone, before his brothers harassed him

'What was all that about?' Asked Brick

'Butch likes a girl' Boomer said

'You are going to kiss her, right?' Brick said smirking

'**Butch likes a girl**' Boomer said, getting louder

'When you do don't leave out any details!'

'BUTCH LIKES A GIRL'

'You think she's hot?'

'**BUTCH LIKES A GIRL**'

'SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!' Butch wailed and flew away angrily

Brick and Boomer looked at each other and began laughing at the maturity of their brother then gave each other high five. Boomer then flew off with Bricks hat, Brick instinctively chased….

hope you liked, review please x


End file.
